True Intentions
by PahouaYang
Summary: Set in Half Blood Prince, what if Hermione was the one to go into the hospital during Ron and Lavender's relationship? Will Ron admit his true intentions after seeing Hermione hurt? All complete! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Deep Down

It had been a month since Ron and Lavender have been dating. Hermione obviously couldn't stand it. The only reason Ron was doing it because he wanted to make Hermione jealous. He realized that he was interested in Hermione since their fourth year and just couldn't find a way to tell her. He knows she feels the same, he could feel it. He just knew she won't admit it or she really doesn't feel anything towards him. But because of what he did, he's only made Hermione the complete opposite of jealous. All Lavender's wanted to do was kiss, ALL THE TIME. It's been getting kind of boring for Ron. He figured that they would only last a couple of weeks and Hermione would finally say something, but his plan didn't really work as he had planned. He's tried to talk to Hermione but whenever he makes an effort, she walks out of the room. She couldn't stand being in the same room with him, especially when Lavender was around Ron. Today Ron would attempt to talk to Hermione. Not to make her jealous, just to talk like they used to.

He came down from his bedroom that he shared with Harry for six years. Harry was sitting in the arm chair near the fireplace waiting for Ron and Hermione to come down for breakfast.

"Hey mate." He said to Harry.

"Hey. Finally you came down. Now we just got to wait for Hermione." Harry said. Ron braced himself. He hoped that when she came down, she would actually talk to Ron. But knowing Hermione over the way she's acted over the past couple weeks, Ron's going to have to try to make a huge effort to make that work.

The boys waited a couple more minutes and heard Hermione come down. She entered the common room and saw Ron. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever and Ron knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said. But Hermione didn't answer and just walked past them and out the door.

"Good try Ron." Harry laughed.

"It's not funny. I don't know what's been up with her lately. Ever since Lavender and I started dating, she's been so grouchy." Ron told Harry as they went down to breakfast.

"Well, I can't solve this. It's you and her now." Harry said. The boys entered the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. The three of them ate in silence but once in a while, Harry would try to make them both talk which did not work. They finished eating and headed off to class. Throughout the whole day, Hermione ignored Ron. Ron really couldn't take it anymore. When Astronomy class was over, everyone had left besides Hermione who was sitting in the front of the class. He walked up to her to try and talk to her until he heard a familiar yet annoying squeaky voice at the classroom door.

"Won Won!" Lavender spotted Ron and ran right into him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermione turned around and was disgusted. _Great_ Hermione thought. She quickly packed her things and ran out the door annoyed. Ron sighed knowing that would have been his only chance to talk to her and Lavender ruined it. He enjoyed her company because Lavender loved to hear his stories and always laughed at his jokes, but having her around 24/7 was getting really awkward. He missed spending time with just Harry and Ron. He figured he'd try again later.

* * *

><p>Hermione always goes to the library every evening before she comes to bed and Ron figured that he'd go there and try. He walked to the library and everyone already left and it was only Hermione left.<p>

_Only Hermione would stay this late in the library_ he thought. He always admired Hermione for who she is. She was hard working, determined, really kind, and totally beautiful. _Did I really just say that?_ Ron asked himself. _I have a girlfriend and yet I'm still thinking about Hermione? I'm mental _he thought. Yeah he had a girlfriend, but Hermione couldn't get out of his mind. Yeah he liked Lavender a lot, but something in his heart just tells him that it wasn't right. The first two weeks in his relationship were good, but now it just felt completely wrong. As time goes on, his feelings with Hermione was getting stronger and stronger. He knew it was wrong feeling something for another woman when he was in a relationship, but he couldn't control his feelings.

He walked in the library and found Hermione in the back section of the library. She was hard in studying and doing her homework. He walked quietly towards her and begging that she would actually talk to him.

"Hermione?" Ron said coming closer to her. She raised her eyes at him and gave him a dirty look. She rolled her eyes and continued back to her studying. "Hermione can we please talk? It's been weeks and you have been ignoring me." Ron told her.

Hermione still sat quiet and ignored Ron. She slammed her book shut violently and got up. Ron followed Hermione into the section and Hermione quickly put her books away. "Hermione, I'm not leaving till you talk to me!" He shouted at her.

Hermione quickly walked to another section and put another book away. She obviously had no intention of talking to Ron. _He knows what he's done wrong. Why should I talk to him? He's hurt me too many times _she said in her head.

"Can you at least tell me what your problem is cause right now I don't get it!" Ron was getting really angry now and demanded an answer.

Hermione spun around and screamed "What's _my _problem? Wow I'm pretty sure I don't have a problem but _you _do"!

"And what exactly is my problem?" Ron said while following Hermione to yet another section.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe it's your relationship with your precious little girlfriend!" Hermione shouted.

"Why are you jealous?" Ron asked her. Hermione laughed and replied "Oh please if anything I am not _jealous! _If anything I am completely disgusted! Every corner I turn, I see you and Lavender snogging all over each other!" Hermione knew she was lying to him. She _was _jealous.

"We do not! And you are jealous you just won't admit it!" Ron was trying to make Hermione admit it but she just wouldn't say it.

"Why is it so important to you that I admit it? You shouldn't really be coming to me especially since you are in a relationship! Now, don't you have your special _someone _to go snog?" Hermione said trying to get off this subject. Ron sighed at annoyance.

"I know you don't even like her that much. If I'm correct, you probably are just dating her for someone to snog!" Hermione said furiously.

"Oh like you when you went out with Victor Krum!" Ron shouted at her. The second that came out of his mouth, Ron knew he shouldn't have said what he said. Hermione turned around and shot him an angry look and ran out of the library.

Ron leaned against the bookshelf and groaned. _Great _Ron said. Ron walked back to the dormitory and laid down on the bed. Harry was already in bed and wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Ron? How did it go?" Harry said.

"Horrible. I accidentally brought up something I shouldn't have." Ron told Harry.

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"Victor Krum. She told me that I probably am only going out with Lavender just to snog her and I talked back to her and said maybe only she went out with Victor Krum was to snog him." Ron said not very proud of himself.

"OHH. Ouch Ron that actually hurt my feelings." Harry joked. Ron threw a pillow at him and Harry just threw it right back.

"It's not funny Harry. Now I've possibly gotten Hermione madder at me than before." Ron sat up on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. "I just wanted to talk. I miss all three of us hanging out. It's been getting so tiring just having Lavender around. Now Hermione can't even stand being in the same room as me."

Harry knew this was coming. He watched each year as Ron and Hermione's friendship turned into something more. He knew that if his two best friends didn't reveal their feelings for each other, one of them would do something stupid and the other would get extremely mad and all hell would break lose. Harry knows the exact reason why Hermione won't talk to Ron. It was because she was jealous. She told him that night in the staircase wing the night Lavender kissed Ron. Seeing Ron kiss someone else really hurt her feelings. Especially since her feelings for him were really strong at the time. Now, Harry could still see that her feelings were still there, but she just couldn't stand Ron being with someone else. As of Ron, Harry knows that Ron likes Lavender, but he knows that Ron's feelings for Hermione are much stronger. Ron and Hermione's love for each other was too strong that it has become quite obvious for everyone except for Ron and Hermione themselves. They both just didn't have the courage to admit it to each other.

"Well I think you should keep trying. She'll come around eventually." Harry suggested to Ron. Ron nodded his head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Ron tried constantly to talk to Hermione, but after another week passed, he gave up hoping that she would eventually come along. Hermione however, wasn't feeling really well. She somewhat had gotten sick. She hasn't gone down to the hospital because she feels as if it was the stomach bug and it wasn't a big deal. But one day, when she tries to eat, her body seems to just throw it back up afterwords. The only thing that she has in her system is water and if her body allows it, she sneaks in small bites of snacks here and there. With that, she has lost a little bit of weight and her face was growing pale. Ron, Ginny, and Harry have noticed tremendous changes in Hermione.<p>

"Have you noticed anything about Hermione? She's been extremely sick these days I've noticed." Ron asked really nervous at study hall.

"Yeah. I asked her on what's been going on and she says it's probably just the stomach bug. But I don't think that's it. When she eats, she throws it back up after words. She's been extremely tired lately as well." Ginny told the boys.

Now Ron was more worried than before. Now more than ever, he knew he had to end his relationship with Lavender. Kissing Lavender all day everyday was making his lips chapped and he didn't feel any sparks there, he never did. If only Hermione knows how he truly feels. But Ron feels awful that he's been using Lavender to make Hermione jealous. He knew he had to tell Hermione sooner or later.

"I think I'll go and talk to her today after class. I'm really worried about her." Ginny said.

After classes were over and the weekend came, Ginny went up to Hermione's dormitory whom she shared it with and checked on Hermione. She walked into the sound of vomiting. She ran to the bathroom with Hermione puking her guts out.

"Hermione are you ok?" She asked.

Hermione stopped puking for a second and nodded her head at Ginny. "Just a little sick I guess."

Ginny went over to help her and said "No you're not just a _little _sick Hermione. I think you really should go see Madam Pomfrey. This isn't normal. You eat and then you throw it back up. You've lost so much weight also Hermione. Please go down there. Harry, me, and Ron are really worried about you."

"Since when did Ron ever care? All he ever cares about is to snog Lavender." Hermione said wiping her mouth.

Ginny went up and stood closer to Hermione and said "Hermione, Ron cares about you so much. Come on, I've seen you two together for the past six years. I know you're feelings are there for him."

Hermione never really revealed her feelings about Ron to anyone besides Harry. "You may be right about my feelings, but I'm pretty sure Ron doesn't feel the same way about me. He loves Lavender." Hermione said doubting herself.

"Really Hermione? You really must be in denial. I know down in your heart that you know what you just said isn't true. He cares deeply about you. I may be wrong yes but I know from the way he is around you, he loves you more than he loves Lavender." Ginny told her. She knew that Hermione and Ron had feelings for each other. They were both just too chicken to tell each other. Ginny also knows that Ron probably is only dating Lavender to catch Hermione's attention and make her jealous.

"That's not really your word to say is it Ginny? I mean maybe he did have feelings for me, but obviously not anymore." Hermione said hurt.

"No it isn't my word to say. Well you should talk to Ron about this. I think it'll be good. You want to go down to the hospital wing? I'll be gladly to take you there." Ginny offered Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head "No I think I'll be fine for tonight. Thanks though."

Ginny knew that she clearly wasn't going to get through to Hermione and decided to just see where things go from there.

* * *

><p>For the next two days, Hermione was getting worse and worse. She continued to throw up more often and become sicker. Hermione was in the courtyard and was feeling worse. She decided after a little bit of studying, she would go down to the hospital wing. As she was sitting down on the bench, Ginny came over.<p>

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Not really. I think you're right though. I do need to go down to the hospital wing. I'm going to go down today after this." Hermione admitted.

"That's great. I'll go with you if you don't mind?" Ginny told her. Just as she said that, Hermione turned her head to her right and saw that Lavender and Ron were coming out to the courtyard hand in hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Great just what I need."

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Ginny told her. Lavender and Ron sat and chatted for a couple minutes until Lavender gave Ron a passionate kiss and then left the courtyard. Ron awkwardly smiled and looked over at Ginny and Hermione. Hermione quickly looked away and closed her books.

"I think I'm going to go now. Want to come?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny gladly shook her head yes and Hermione stood up. Suddenly, dizziness entered her body. Ron saw Hermione's strange movement and started to walk over to them.

As Hermione tried to take a step forward, she became extremely unbalanced and fell over on her side on the grass and was unconscious. Ron immediately ran over to Hermione scared to death.

"Hermione!" Ron called across the school yard running to her. The students who were in the courtyard were now surrounding around Hermione.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! Someone go grab Madam Pomfrey quickly!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and held on tightly for it.

Ron was terrified and rushed to her side. He picked her up and held her in his arms. _Thank goodness Lavender isn't here to see this _Ginny thought. Ginny watched as Ron cared for Hermione with such care and love. _Finally he shows some emotion towards Hermione _Ginny said to herself again.

"Hermione! Wake up please! Come on Hermione!" Ron was on the verge of tears and it was kind of sweet yet scary for Ginny to watch.

Quickly, Hermione was sent to the hospital wing where she spent the next week in and Ron never left her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for reading this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be another chapter and I will be changing a couple of things in the process of this story. There'll be either two or three chapters and please be patient for an update! I will try my best to update ASAP! Please review! <strong>


	2. I Promise

Hermione was still unconscious in her hospital bed. She was alive, but her body was slowly giving out. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting next to Hermione never leaving her side. But it was Ron who out of all three of them was the most loyal to staying with Hermione. Ginny and Harry obviously saw that Ron was scared to death. They hoped that after, they would just finally admit to each other on how they feel about each other.

Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing and they all stood up. "Well?" Ginny asked her.

"Well we ran some tests on Ms. Granger and her condition is pretty severe." Madam Pomfrey told them.

"What wrong with her?" Ron was scared for her life. Seeing Hermione drop to the ground, white as a sheet, made Ron's heart drop to his stomach.

"She caught a rare disease. Every 1 person out of 10,000 gets it every year. It seems to be a parasite. A really rare but horrible parasite that does much damage to the body. When was the last time that Hermione went to Hogsmead?" Madam Pomfrey asked them.

"The last time she went was about a month ago." Ginny said.

"Well that might have explained it. She most likely caught it from somebody at Hogsmead. The parasite isn't around this area so it must be from Hogsmead. Anyway, the parasite entered her body and really made her body suffer. Everything that her body ate, she threw back up. She had no good nutrition whatsoever for the past couple of weeks. Only water was in her system. That would explain her fainting and weight loss."

Ron was devastated. If only he knew, he would have done something to help. She suffered alone for weeks. Now Ron couldn't help but feel at fault. Ginny saw her brother's sad face and went over to him. She touched his shoulder and said "It's ok Ron. She'll be alright."

"She will be alright right?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes she will be fine. I don't know when she will regain consciousness though. I would like her to stay in the hospital wing for about another week or two just to make sure she is ok. You guys are wonderful friends for staying by her side." With that, Madam Pomfrey left the room leaving the four of them alone.

It was lunch time and usually all four of them would go down to the Great Hall to eat, but Ron hasn't wanted to leave Hermione's side.

Ginny and Harry stood up and tried to get Ron to go to lunch with them. "Ron come on you haven't eaten in days." Ginny said.

"If she doesn't eat, I don't eat. I'm not leaving her." Ron said straight out. Ginny was blown away by his answer. This was the first time that Ron has shown that he really does care for Hermione. Ginny went over to hug Ron. He was growing up before her eyes.

"We'll bring you something to eat later ok?" Ginny told him. Ginny and Harry left the hospital wing as Ron stayed with Hermione.

Ron knew that more than ever he had to tell Hermione whether she wanted to hear it or not. He realized that he could have lost Hermione, and she would have never known how he felt about her, or Ron wouldn't have known how she felt about him. He grabbed her hand and as he fell asleep, he never let her go.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron lifted his head and realized it was only seven in the morning. He had classes to attend and he couldn't miss anymore or it would cause points taken from his house or detention. He really didn't want to leave Hermione's side. Ginny walked in with a plate of breakfast.<p>

"Come on Ron. Eat. Don't you dare me make hex you and force you to eat." Ginny told him. Ron was hungry now and he slowly reached for the food. He ate slowly and guiltily.

"Ron you don't have to feel guilty for eating. Hermione's gaining her strength back." Ginny told him.

"Yes but slowly. She was sick for weeks Ginny and I didn't do anything to help." Ginny moved closer to Ron and said "Ron, I was there and she didn't let anyone help her. She felt she was fine but we all knew she was sick. I'm worried about her too."

"Yeah but you don't lov" Ron stopped himself before he continued. He was still in a relationship with Lavender. He couldn't tell Ginny that he loved Hermione.

"But I don't what Ron? You can say it Ron I already know." Ginny just wanted to hear the word come out of Ron's mouth already.

"Fine. I love her alright. Happy?" Ron felt ashamed that the first person he had to tell was Ginny and not Hermione.

"Ron that's so sweet. You shouldn't have to be so ashamed. She loves you too." Ginny said.

"No she doesn't. She hates me." Ron told her.

"Really? You two are the most gullible selfish people I've ever met. You two love each other. Everyone can see it besides you guys. Don't let anything stop you from telling her." Ginny told Ron. Ron slumped back into his chair and knew she was right.

"_But _I'm still dating Lavender." Ron said sadly.

"RONALD! THEN DUMP HER! Obviously you're not happy with her! I know you don't love her as much as Hermione. You don't hold your breath when Lavender walks into the room, you don't stare at her mesmerized when she's not looking, and you definitely don't care for Lavender as much as you do Hermione. You're just dating Lavender to make Hermione jealous. Am I wrong?" Ginny asked her brother.

Finally, someone had caught Ron. "Yeah. But the whole plan just completely backfired on me."

"Well there was no need to make her jealous. I think telling her how you feel would have made things much easier." Ginny said.

"It definitely would have." Ron said and turned and grabbed Hermione's hand again. Ginny has never seen Ron show so much affection in her life. "You really love her don't you?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded his head and closed his eyes praying that she would gain consciousness soon. "Do I really have to go to class?"

"Yes Ron. We'll all take turns coming down to check on her. She'll be fine I promise." Ginny said. Ron kissed Hermione's hand and said "I'll be back. I promise" Ginny smiled and she and Ron went to class.

* * *

><p>After class, Ron headed down to the hospital wing. But he was stopped by Lavender.<p>

"Won Won! Won Won where are you going?" Lavender giggled. She caught up to him and clutched his arm.

"To the hospital wing." Ron said plainly.

"Why? Is my Won Won not feeling well?" Lavender tried to kiss Ron but Ron backed away. He was not in the mood to do anything but be with Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to the hospital wing to see Hermione." Ron told her and continued walking.

Lavender was now getting angry. "Why? Why would you want to go see Hermione? I thought you didn't like her?"

"She's one of my best friends. I don't dislike her." Ron continued walking not wanting to speak to anyone.

"Why is it so important that you see her? _We _hardly see each other anymore. It seems like you care more about her than me." Lavender said hurt.

Ron sighed and turned around. "I don't care more about her. What do you want me to do? Not care? She's in the hospital unconscious Lavender."

"Well I want you to at least spend some time with me too. All week you've been in the hospital wing with her. She's not even awake why would you even go down there?" Lavender asked.

"Because I want to make sure she's ok Lavender!" Ron said frustrated. He had never raised his voice at Lavender but she just wouldn't leave Ron alone. "I'll talk to you later ok?" Ron walked away leaving a crying Lavender alone in the hallway.

Ron was at the door of the hospital wing when Ginny and Harry came charging at Ron. "Ron! Hermione's awake!"

Ron almost jumped of joy and instead he ran past Ginny and toward Hermione's bed side. She was sitting up and wide awake. Madam Pomfrey put a tray of food on Hermione's lap and Hermione looked very confused.

"Hermione" Ron said as he walked towards her. For the first time in a long time, Hermione smiled at the sight of her friends. She was happy to see them.

"Hi guys." Hermione said. She was still a little pale and had little energy. Ginny ran to her and gave her a hug. "My goodness Hermione never scare us like that again. I mean it."

"I know I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Hermione admitted.

Ginny nodded her head and touched her arm. "No don't go blaming yourself. No one could have guessed this would have happened. As long as you're ok that's all that matters."

Hermione stared at Ron with a small smile and Ron couldn't help but smile back. _Is she not mad at me anymore? No doubt it _Ron thought in his head. He moved closer to Hermione and said "How are you?"

"I'm good. Tired but I'm alright." Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and whispered quietly in his ear "Really Ron? _How are you? _Out of all things you say how are you?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hermione looked at them confused "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Hermione." Harry told her. The four of them spent time together the whole day catching up on things.

"Do you remember anything before you got here?" Ginny asked.

"A little. I remember I stood up and I just felt incredibly dizzy. Then everything went blank from there. Was it really that bad?" Hermione remembered that day clearly. Watching Hermione faint and not being able to do anything to help.

"Yeah. You just completely fainted. We were terrified." Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head in shame knowing she could have prevented her sickness in getting worse.

"Well, it's almost spring break. And it's mum's birthday. We're throwing her a birthday party at the Burrow. Would you like to come? Only if you're strong enough obviously." Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes that would be wonderful. I don't think I would want to be stuck at school while you guys have fun." Hermione said.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter doesn't have that much action I know. The next chapter will be the last chapter and I promise I'll make it a great one! Thanks for all of you who reviewed and added it to your favorite stories list! I also have some other stories on my page about Ron and Hermione called "Never Leave You", "All It Took", and "Enough"! Feel free to go read those too! <strong>Love you all!<strong>**


	3. All is Forgiven

**Brace yourselves, this is a long one! I promise it won't be dissapointing!**

* * *

><p>It was spring break and the kids have left Hogwarts for two weeks. Hermione was slowly gaining her strength back and her body was going back to normal. But Ginny was watching over Hermione like a hawk. On the ride there, every move Hermione made, Ginny was there to make sure she was alright.<p>

"Ginny, I'm fine honestly. I don't think I need your help getting a book from my bag." Hermione told Ginny which made Ron and Harry laugh.

Ginny sat back down next to Harry and said "Just making sure Hermione. You're not fully recovered yet."

"I'm _fine _Ginny." Hermione insisted. Ginny nodded and sat back. Ginny saw Ron staring at Hermione the whole ride there and she wanted to leave them some privacy. "Well I'm going to go visit the others. Harry you want to come?" Ginny tried to hint Harry but he wasn't getting it.

"No I think I'll stay." Harry said not participating.

Ginny winked her eye and said again "Come on, we're going to uhh go visit Luna and everyone. We got to go ask them….something."

Harry was going to argue in confusion but Ginny just grabbed his arm and they left the cabin. Hermione was confused as well on why Ginny wanted to get out so bad. She looked at Ron and continued reading her book. Ron knew this was an opportunity to talk to Hermione and spoke.

"How are you Hermione?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked up from her reading and answered "I'm doing alright. You?"

"I'm doing well thanks." Now Ron didn't know what to say.

"So how are you and Lavender?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron was shocked at her question. "We're good you can say."

"Hermione umm I know you might still be mad but what happened between you and Victor was none of my business and I'm sorry I even brought him up the other time. But after these couple of weeks, I've realized that-" Ron was disturbed _once again _by a squeaking and giggling at the door. Lavender was there waving and insisting Ron comes outside. Lavender just wouldn't 'leave Ron alone. Really, she didn't want Ron alone with Hermione at all. Hermione was looking forward to what Ron was going to say and when she caught a glimpse of Lavender, she just couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Ugh Ron just go snog her already _Hermione said in her head. Lavender just seemed to come at the worst times and Ron let out a huge sigh of ignorance. He had to break up with Lavender _right here, right now. _ Ron touched Hermione's shoulder and said "I'll be back"

_Did he really just touch my shoulder? _Hermione asked herself. She shrugged it off and went back to reading. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of him. She tried to get him out of her head, but he just wouldn't leave. Yeah, she still liked Ron, but she figured Ron will never feel the same about her. _What am I even thinking? Why would someone like him ever like someone like me? I'm just kidding myself. _Hermione thought to herself.

Ron exited the train cabin and Lavender attacked him with hugs and kisses. "Lavender stop we need to talk" Ron told her in between her kisses.

"What's wrong Won Won? Come on, you need to stop ignoring me. AND STOP SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH _HER!_"

"She has a name Lavender and that is Hermione!" Ron defended Hermione. Lavender grabbed his hand and took him to her cabin on the train.

"Ronald Weasley you tell me what's going on right now? Why are you insisting on spending so much time with her? She's all better now isn't she?" Lavender was now getting frustrated.

Ron rubbed his neck and knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Lavender we need to talk."

"OK then go ahead! I'm listening!" Lavender screamed.

"Well, over the past month, I've just..had a change in myself. I haven't been and felt the same. I've wanted different things and different people. You are a wonderful girl Lavender you really are but" Ron was disrupted by Lavender's light crying.

"Won Won are you _breaking up _with me?" Lavender asked crying.

Ron closed his eyes then opened them again to face Lavender. He had to do this. He has to quit what he's been putting himself into. He only dated Lavender to make Hermione jealous and now it was hurting Hermione and him both. "Yes. I'm sorry Lavender. I really am."

"IT'S HER ISN'T IT? IT'S HERMIONE THAT MADE YOU DO THIS? Lavender said sobbing.

"Yes it's Hermione. She didn't make me break up with you though. I like her. _A lot. _I hope you understand Lavender. But we can always stay friends." Ron told her. But as soon as Lavender hear friends come out of his mouth, she ran out of the cabin and continued to cry even harder.

_Great, _Ron thought. He looked at the door and there was Ginny. She was smiling and knew what had happened. He walked out and Ginny touched his shoulder. "Good job Ron." Ginny never liked Lavender and she was glad that relationship was finally over with. Now she just had to see if Ron would actually man up and tell Hermione his feelings.

The train came to a stop at King's Cross Station and Molly and Arthur welcomed the kids back with open arms. "Hello you guys! Oh you four have grown so much!" She gave each one of the kids a kiss on the cheek. Even though Hermione and Harry weren't her own children, she loved them like they were. Hermione and Harry were grateful to have a person like her. She was basically their mother while they were at Hogwarts. They got their things and headed to the Burrow. It was clean as usual, and had a very family loving environment. Hermione set her things in Ginny's and Harry's in Ron's. The party would be tomorrow in the afternoon so the family had some time to relax before the next day. Hermione was in the shower and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were downstairs.

"So did Lavender take it hard?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah she cried a lot. She blamed Hermione for it too." Ron told them.

"Well she'll get over it. Did you tell Hermione yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, that's when Lavender came in and disturbed us." Ron said."

"THAT GIRL NEEDS TO STOP HER INTERRUPTING!" Ginny said angry. "AND _YOU _MISTER NEEDS TO HURRY UP AND ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS! Before it kills you _both!_"

"Ginny I know how many times are you going to tell me?" All Ron has heard for the past month was all of her mumble jumble. He was going to do it, he just didn't know when.

"UNTIL YOU DO IT!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time which made them all laugh.

All of a sudden, Fred and George apparated into the living room which made Ginny, Ron, and Harry jump out of their skin. "Fred! George! Was that really necessary?" Ginny yelled.

"Yes! Well Ron we couldn't help but overhear you? What's this all about admitting your feelings?" Fred asked his brother.

"Is it oh I don't know _Hermione?_" George asked Ron. Ron suddenly turned red knowing that George and Fred know too.

"Don't worry little brother. We all see it! It's pretty obvious really!" Fred laughed.

"See? Even the whole family sees it!" Ginny told Ron. Ron was now getting tired of his whole family nagging him now. He wasn't stupid. He would do it soon.

"I'll do it don't worry you guys! Ugh. Now I'm going to go take a nap. I promise I'll do it, trust me it's killing me inside already." Ron said and left the living room.

"He's growing up so fast" George said mocking his mother's voice making everyone laugh.

Ron walked up the stairs and hoping that maybe he'd cross by Hermione before he reached his room. Surely enough he did, Hermione just got out of the bathroom when Ron got upstairs. She was in a towel and wet. Ron couldn't do much but stare. _Gosh she looks so beautiful wet _Ron thought. _Did I really just think that? Gosh I'm going mental! _

Hermione just stared awkwardly at Ron and said "Hi" Ron said the same back and Hermione slowly walked past Ron into Ginny's room. _That was a weird encounter _Hermione thought as she closed the door. It wasn't only Ron that was hurting inside, it was Hermione as well. She still liked him, but like Ron, she was afraid of letting the other one know. Hermione still was not aware that Ron had broken up with Lavender either. Hermione decided not to think about it and just put Ron out of her head.

Ron entered his room and lay on his bed. He was still a little shocked on his little encounter with Hermione in the hall. Hermione was in a bath towel, dripping wet, and stunning than ever. He could smell her strawberry shampoo from how close they were standing from each other. Now, more than ever, Ron wished Hermione knew how he felt. Over the years, their feelings have grown so much for each other and they both were just waiting for the right moment when they would get to finish off what they've always wanted to do.

Ron was thinking in his head on what he would say to her. How he would start the conversation, what he would say, what he would do if she didn't want to listen, and what he would do if she didn't feel the same. Right now, that was his number one fear, that she wouldn't feel the same. He would look like a complete idiot. Ron decided not to think about it right now and closed his eyes until it was dinner time.

* * *

><p>It was finally dinner time and the whole gang came down to eat. It was wonderful as usual. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny went outside to sit in the backyard. Ron watched out the window and smiled. Hermione was wearing a wonderful blue top with jeans and her hair was down in her wonderful brown curls. She looked gorgeous. Harry came over and bumped him in the shoulder. "Ron you should close your mouth before you start drooling"<p>

Ron laughed and looked at Harry. "Sorry. I don't know what's been up with me. I just I don't know I've been feeling strange."

"Aww Ron's in love." Harry joked.

"Yeah I think I actually am. You know, I never really dated Lavender for a girlfriend right?"

"Oh _I know! _We _all _know!" Harry joked again which made Ron embarrassed again. "Don't worry mate, I know she feels the same way about you. When you two are around each other, it's ridiculously obvious. I just can't believe it took you both this long to finally realize it."

"Yeah I'm pretty stupid for realizing it now. I'm pretty stupid for even trying to make her jealous and to even think Hermione would fall for that kind of thing." Ron said.

"No trust me she was hurt. She cried for days actually." Harry said. Ron took the news by surprise. He didn't know that. If anything, the last thing Ron would want to do was make Hermione cry.

"I didn't know that. I didn't mean to make her cry." Ron said. "Why do you think she won't admit it herself then?"

"I know she wants to just like you. You both just need to stop being so afraid. But she probably is afraid because of what happened between her and Victor." Harry brought up a good point. Ron went back into his memory again and remembered. In their fourth year, Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum which made Ron _completely _jealous. After Yule Ball, Hermione and Victor started dating. And that made Ron go completely crazy and even more jealous. But Ron knew something was up with Victor but he didn't bother to say because Hermione looked so happy. During that time, Ron was upset knowing that Hermione hadn't felt the same and he really hated how happy she looked with Victor. But he sucked it up. Then a couple weeks in, that's when the real drama began. Hermione found out that Victor had cheated on her and was only using her to get to another girl. Hermione was completely heartbroken. She cried for weeks and was torn. Ron tried his best to comfort her but didn't do much. Now, Ron guessed Hermione was afraid that that would happen again. But Ron would never do anything like that to hurt her. But he did try to make her jealous and hurt her feelings. _Well that was stupid of me. _

"Yeah maybe that's why. But I would never do anything to hurt her." Ron said. "I know you wouldn't mate." Harry said. They both continued watching the girls until they saw Ginny come in. Yet Hermione stayed in the same spot. Ginny walked in the door and came towards the boys and said to Ron "I think this is the best time to go and talk to her Ron."

Ron nodded his head and headed out towards the backyard. "This _better _work." Ginny told Harry. "I hope so Ginny. I really hope so." Harry said.

Ron slowly walked towards Hermione who was looking up at the stars and smiling. She looked so relaxed. He walked closer and said "May I join you?"

Hermione smiled and said "Sure." Ron sat down next to her and stared at the stars with her. "The stars are so bright tonight. I've never seen so many stars. Not even at home."

"Yeah it is beautiful. How have you been?" Ron asked.

"I've been better. Feeling much much better." Hermione answered. She was going to ask how he and Lavender were doing, but she didn't want to even bother to ask. She wouldn't try to interfere anymore in their relationship. If he was happy, then she'd let him be happy. If she had to never tell Ron on how she felt, she would. He was one of her best friends. After all, Hermione did think that Ron was never going to feel the same towards her.

"Hey Hermione? Can we talk?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Hermione replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" That was the first question that he wanted to ask before he continued.

"No. I'm sorry if I was being a total snob about your relationship. I should have stopped myself. If you're happy, I shouldn't stop that. You're one of my best friends. If you want to be with Lavender, I'll let you. You can do whatever you want and I'll be there to support you." Hermione admitted. Saying each of those words to Ron really hurt Hermione. She decided to finally let Ron date who he wanted. She would support him in every way even if it meant her feelings getting hurt in the process. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Now would be a wonderful time to tell her. There were no distractions, no one to stop them, and Hermione wasn't going to argue. Before Ron even opened his mouth, he knew he waited too long. Hermione began to stand up. "Well it's getting late. I think I'm going to start heading in. You coming?"

Ron really wanted to die right then and there. Maybe fate doesn't want Hermione to know. _EVERY SINGLE TIME _Ron said angrily. "No, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright. Good night Ron." Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled until she was gone. He fell towards the ground on his back angry at himself. _I waited too long. Ugh that was my only chance! _

Inside, Ginny, Harry, and the twins were looking out the window waiting and watching. But when they saw that Hermione was heading inside, they quickly ran around the house trying to act normal. They didn't want them to know they were eavesdropping.

"Well I guess it didn't work then!" George laughed.

"UGH THAT RON!" Ginny said frustrated. "Is he trying to kill all of us? I'm dying here!" Ginny joked. Hermione walked in with a confused face seeing the gang downstairs and not in bed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, see you all tomorrow." Hermione announced. They all responded night and waited for Ron to come in. When he did come in, Ginny charged at him like a hyena. "RONALD WEASLEY SERIOUSLY? _SERIOUSLY NOW! _ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US ALL SUFFER?"

She was clearly angry that nothing happened between them. She wasn't completely angry at Ron. She was just disappointed. She wanted her brother and best friend to be happy.

"Ginny can you calm down! I planned to tell her I swear! But before I got a chance, she got tired and headed in. Trust me, I'm about to hex myself because it's killing me." Ron admitted to them. "It's weird because every single time, it never works. Maybe fate doesn't want us together. Maybe we weren't meant for each other."

"Aww Ronald don't say that brother. Trust me, you and Hermione are going to be great together. But if you both don't do something about it" Fred pointed towards his brother, Harry, and Ginny "_We _will!"

Ron ended the conversation and went up to bed. It was getting late and now he was getting a huge headache. He laid down in bed and knew he had to tell Hermione how it felt or he would hurt himself. Tomorrow was the party and he hoped by tomorrow, she'd know. He'd make it happen one way or another. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

><p>The party was finally here and everyone was helping to set up. The boys did the tent, chairs, decorations, and other things while the girls did some cooking and cleaning. Hermione was running errands back in forth from inside and outside where the boys were and she looked beautiful as always to Ron. She was wearing an elegant blue dress with blue heels. Her hair was down as usual and she had light makeup on, thanks to Ginny. Every time she walked outside towards them, Ron just stared and stared.<p>

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in" George joked. Ron laughed at himself and now knew he was head over heels for her. He prayed she felt the same. And she did. Hermione stared at Ron as she walked outside towards the tent. He looked extremely handsome in his dress shirt, vest, tie, and dress pants. She smiled as she saw him and he smiled back. She handed something to Arthur to set up then she went off back inside. The party would start in two hours and some of the Weasley's family members were arriving to help set up. After everything was set up, the whole family was outside in the tent greeting family members. Hermione saw Ron and another boy who was about their age staring and pointing at her. They started walking towards her and Hermione was getting confused. _What is going on? _She thought.

Ron came over and introduced her to him. "Hermione, this is my cousin, Sean. Sean this is my friend Hermione."

"Hello Sean how are you?" Hermione said putting her hand out for a shake.

"I'm doing well thank you. You I have to say look stunning tonight." Sean said. Ron was now confused himself. He brought his cousin here to meet Hermione, not _flirt _with her. _Hopefully Hermione won't fall for him. That will ruin my whole plan _Ron thought.

The music had then started to play and Sean asked Hermione to dance. She said yes and off they went on the dance floor. _This cannot be happening _Ron thought. To Hermione, everything was fine. She thought that Ron still had a girlfriend so she didn't know Ron would be so angry. Ron watched off the dance floor as Sean used his style and moves with Hermione. Sean was pretty good with the ladies after all, he always has been.

George and Fred came towards him seeing he was upset. "Aww little Ron is all by himself! What's the matter Ron? I thought tonight was going to be _the night_!" Fred and George asked as they sat next to him.

"It was. Till cousin Sean came and ruined it." Ron said.

"That Sean. Was always smooth with the ladies. Hopefully he won't steal Hermione off your hands. You better do something quick Ron, or you might lose Hermione to our own cousin!" George told him.

Ron didn't want to answer anymore. He no longer had faith in himself. _Maybe we weren't meant for each other. Why would Hermione date someone like me anyways? _Ron said doubting himself now.

The song ended and the twins headed off towards Hermione. The twins figured they make things a little easier for Ron since he wasn't doing much. "Hey Hermione? Had fun dancing with Sean?" The twins asked her.

"Yes he's a wonderful dancer. But you know who's an even better dance. RON!" George said.

"Really? I didn't know Ron likes to dance." Hermione laughed.

"Oh he does and oh you want to know a secret?" Fred asked her. They leaned in to tell her and said "Ron might, kind of, sort of, likes you."

"Ok boys, stop the rubbish. Clearly he doesn't. He has a girlfriend after all." Hermione insisted. She didn't know what the twins were trying to do but she had a feeling it wasn't something good.

"Umm you might want to check that yourself. But he does. He really _really _likes you Hermione. He tells _us _all the time! You both are being pretty oblivious and obvious. You two should just get together already!" The twins said laughing and walking away. Ron saw the twins go and talk to Hermione and saw Hermione's change in face expression. She went from being happily laughing to confused and angry. If Ron wanted to tell her something then he should have said it to her himself, not make his brothers do it for him. She walked over to Ron quickly and screamed "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME?"

Ron didn't know how to respond considering Hermione's loud tone. He knew his brothers had said something to Hermione but didn't know what. Hermione waited for an answer and said "Yeah I didn't think so!" and ran out of the tent. Ginny saw Hermione with tears but Ron stopped her and told her she got it. He ran after Hermione and screamed her name. "Hermione! Hermione wait!"

Hermione continued walking away from the tent avoiding him. "Hermione stop!"

Hermione knew she had to face him sooner or later. She turned around and screamed "WHAT RONALD! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY NOW?"

He got closer and said "I just want to talk."

"Really? You want to talk? Well why don't we talk. Answer this. Why are Fred and George coming to me telling me things like you fancy me and that you've been telling everyone? Do you think this is some kind of a joke? Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Hermione asked.

Now Ron knew what the twins had said. _I can't believe they said that _Ron thought. "Hermione I swear I didn't know that they were actually going to tell you that but-" Hermione stopped him and continued her rant. "But what Ronald? Huh? So you told your brothers but didn't want to come and tell me _face to face_? That's pathetic Ron." She continued walking away with more tears in her eyes.

Ron ran after her again and screamed "Hermione stop you need to listen to me! I didn't mean any of that to hurt you! But I really do love you. More than a friend now more than ever. Over the past few weeks, no over the past few years, I've started developing feelings for you. I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew that I was head over heels for you."

"You have no right to be saying these things to me considering you are dating still Lavender!" Hermione said annoyed. _Does he think he's being funny? _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione felt the same for him, she just couldn't believe it. She also didn't want to admit her feelings again because of what happened between her and Victor Krum. She was afraid she was going to get hurt once again and she couldn't have that.

"I broke up with her. On the train ride back. I know you might be mad at what I'm going to tell you but I'm just going to let it all out now. I only dated Lavender so that you would get jealous. I was stupid and a prat for doing that. I held a grudge on you because of the whole Yule ball thing. I was angry and completely jealous. Now I realized that I should have told you sooner." Ron paused for a moment and continued "Seeing you like that Hermione, when you were sick, and when you fainted, my heart dropped to my stomach. I thought I lost you forever. I was there throughout your whole time in the hospital by your side because I was scared that you weren't going to be ok. You could ask Ginny if you don't believe me. These past couple weeks had been torture. I've wanted to tell you how I feel but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same for me. But I need to tell you right now cause it's been breaking my heart." Ron took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. She was still crying but he continued on. "I love you Hermione. You may not want to hear it but I need to tell you and I know deep down that you feel the same too."

Ron stared at Hermione and waited for an answer. Hermione wiped her tears away and thought for a moment. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her. But, she still couldn't risk being hurt again. She lied and said "Well I don't. I don't feel the same about you Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione walked away before Ron ran after her again and grabbed her arm.

"Stop lying to yourself. My whole family says and sees it Hermione. _I _see it. What are you afraid of?" Ron asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything Ron." Hermione wiggled her arm out of Ron's grasp and tried to walk away. But Ron just wouldn't let her go.

"Then why won't you admit it then? Hermione I know what Victor Krum did to you and I'm sorry for that." Ron stepped closer to Hermione until they were inches from each other. "But I promise you that I won't ever do that to you. I love you. I'm not like him. Believe me Hermione."

She knew she couldn't hide her feelings forever. She had to blurt it out. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to risk another relationship. In a final attempt, she tried to walk away again and Ron couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hermione by the hand, pulled her into him, and kissed her on the lips. For years, the kiss has been building up and now it was finally happening. In that moment, there was no anger, sadness, or regret, just sweet and pure love. Hermione and Ron let go of their emotions and just let all their worries go. Ron never wanted to let her go. He wanted to freeze this moment and he wanted Hermione more than ever. Hermione's hand had made it behind Ron's neck and Ron's hand were tightly hugging Hermione's waist pulling her into him. Their kiss got deeper and became more passionate.

They both backed away for some air, looked into each other's eyes and Ron said "Do you believe me yet?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had no response and pulled him in for another kiss. All was forgiven for Ron. Maybe it was time for them to give it a try. Ron pulled away and asked again "Is that a yes?"

Hermione laughed and said "Yes Ronald. I believe you. All is forgiven"

Ron sighed of relief and hugged her tight. "Thank goodness." He pulled her in for another deep kiss until he heard whistles and cheers near the tent. There standing outside the tent, watching him and Hermione, was Harry, Ginny, the twin boys, and his parents. The twin boys loudly high fived each other and said "FINALLY!"

Ginny was practically in tears and they all couldn't have been more relieved.

Ron pressed his forehead against Hermione's and said "Should we head back in?"

"Yes I think we should." Hermione laughed.

Walking back hand in hand, Ron turned to Hermione and said "Those words I said Hermione, I really meant them you know?"

"I know you did Ron. I feel the same for you too. Sorry for being such so angry lately. I should have just told you." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"It's ok. All is forgiven after all. But I promise you I won't ever hurt you like he did. That's a promise." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled widely and they proceeded towards their friends where they were jokingly congratulated by the twins.

"Was that so hard Ron?" The twins laughed.

"Oh hush you two!" Molly said.

Hermione and Ron walked past them in embarrassment and into the tent where they danced the night away at Molly's birthday party. When the night was over and everything was cleaned up and put away, Hermione and Ron were the last ones to head to bed. They walked hand in hand and couldn't keep away from each other. Ron escorted Hermione upstairs to the bedroom and before she went in he said "Tonight was a good night."

"Yes it was." Hermione said. Without much to say, Ron leaned down and gave her a long goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione said smiling. She gave him a final hug and didn't look away while she walked inside. She smiled one last time and closed the door. Ron walked slowly to the bedroom where Harry was sitting up. "Oh hello lover boy. Did you get a good goodnight kiss?"

"Shut up Harry!" Ron laughed. "But yes _I did!" _He changed and laid down on his bed. He replayed his kiss with Hermione over and over again. It was perfect and full of bliss. Now that he finally got his feelings off his chest and finally knew that Hermione felt the same, he felt unstoppable. He got the girl of his dreams and nothing could have been better. All it took was one kiss to change it all.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I hope you guys really enjoyed it! It took me a while to write this one and I really liked it! Yeah I know this is a pretty long one and I hope I didn't lose any of you! Please review! I would like to thank everyone who read this story and added it to their favorite stories list! I really appreciate all your feedback! I will continue writing some more. Right now, I am still working on my other story "All It Took". Please feel free to go to my profile and read my other stories! Love you guys! <strong>


End file.
